Home for the Holidays
by orphanactress818
Summary: Gibbs decides to spend Thanksgiving with his father for the first time in a long time. What happens when the rest of his team decides to tag along as well? Warning: Heartland spoilers
1. The Phone Call

Chapter One: The Phone Call

Anyone who knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs would agree that he was not a man who got shocked easily. In fact, some would even say that they'd never seen him in a situation where he was even mildly confused about the event being displayed before him.

Which is why, if those very same people had seen Gibbs' face the moment he registered who had called him, they wouldn't have been able to believe their eyes.

"Dad?" Gibbs' voice came out more incredulous than he'd planned. "What's going on? Wait, hang on a minute."

Grabbing the coffee cup the young girl behind the counter handed to him, he made his way quickly out of the crowded shop.

"Ok, Dad. I can hear you now," he said as he made his way to his car.

"That's great son." Jackson Gibbs sounded more than mildly amused.

Gibbs Jr. rolled his eyes slightly.

"What can I do for you?" he asked his father.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to be doing anything for Thanksgiving this year."

"Uh." Gibbs didn't know what to say. He and his father hadn't shared any holidays together since Shannon and Kelly had…had…

"I don't really know Dad," he answered honestly. Suddenly, he realized that he was doing what he'd been doing for so many years and immediately regretted it.

"But I could drop by," he added quickly.

He could almost see his father's smile through the miles that separated them.

"Alright, son," Jack said nonchalantly, "Come by if you have time."

"Sure," Gibbs agreed quietly. "See ya, Dad."

He smiled when he realized Jack had already hung up.


	2. Making Plans

Chapter Two: Making Plans

"Sooo." Tony drew out the word as he leaned up against McGee's desk, "What are you doing for Thanksgiving, Probie?"

McGee glared up at Tony for only a moment before returning his gaze to his computer screen.

"Dunno, Tony," he replied.

"Aww," the senior agent crooned, "You aren't heading over to Grandma's for some killer stuffing this year?"

"Nope," McGee said, but refused to elaborate.

Tony prodded his arm a few times with the sharp end of a pencil but, after getting no acknowledgement from the younger man, grew bored and turned to his next victim.

"Zee-vah," he drawled, crossing the bullpen to sit on her desk instead.

"Yes, Tony," she said, obviously trying to sound patient, but failing miserably.

Tony grinned.

"Watcha doin' during the lovely time we have off?"

"I do not know Tony!" Ziva finally snapped, whipping her head from her screen to face him, "But I do know that if you bother me one more time I will _not_ be merciful."

She glanced pointedly at the stapler sitting only a few inches from her right hand. Tony gulped and backed off.

"Geez," he called from the center of the bullpen, holding up his hands in a mock 'I give up' gesture, "What's everybody's problem?"

"Maybe it's the fact that we all have reports due today," McGee huffed. His fingers never stopped moving across his keyboard.

Tony sighed, looking at the stacks of barely-started paperwork scattered across his desk, but immediately brightened as another thought struck him.

"Hey," he mused to no one in particular, "I wonder what Gibbs is doing…"

Ziva looked up at him and snorted before returning to her typing. Tony's smile fell from his face almost instantly.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

The only response he got was a resounding slap to the back of his head.

"On it, Boss." The Italian practically ran back to his desk. He had his fingers poised above his keyboard before Gibbs spoke.

"If I ever hear you speculating about my private life when you should be working, Dinozzo, I'll head slap you so hard, you won't have enough brain cells left to speculate _with_."

"Right, Boss," Tony choked out. He began working diligently, typing as fast as he could.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

oOo

Nine hours later, the three agents stood nervously in front of Gibbs' desk, each struggling under their own individual mountain of paperwork.

After a few minutes, Gibbs glanced up. He cleared off a corner of his desk and his team gratefully piled their work on it.

"Go," was all he said before turning back to his report.

None of them needed to be told twice. Grabbing various bags and coats, they all piled into the elevator.

"Hey, you guys!" All three of them turned at the sound of the familiar voice calling to them from across the parking garage.

"Hey Abby!" they shouted in unison. The forensic scientist run up to them, clearly excited about something.

"You'll never guess what I heard," she said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What, Abbs?" asked Tony, playing along.

She beamed at him before taking a large gulp of air and proceeded to tell them exactly what she'd heard without stopping to take a breath.

"Ok, well, while Chris, this sweetie-pie from Accounting, was getting me a cinnamon roll from Starbucks this morning, he said he overheard Gibbs talking to someone over the phone and he said that he definitely heard him say 'Dad' before walking outside. So, of course, being the absolutely darling he is, Chris told me right away and now I'm here telling you guys that Gibbs is going to his Dad's house for Thanksgiving!"

She finished with a triumphant grin. Tony, Ziva, and McGee looked at each other bemusedly before peppering Abby with questions.

"Wait, are you absolutely _sure_ he heard Gibbs say 'Dad'?"

"How do you do it Abby? I know several Mossad agents who would kill to able to hold their breath as long as you do."

"Abbs, _why_ is Chris from Accounting buying you cinnamon rolls? And what is it with you and all the Accounting guys?"

"You guys," Abby shrieked, stamping her foot, "One at a time. First of all," she glared at Tony, "Gibbs definitely said 'Dad'. Second of all, I have really, really good lungs. And third, it is none of your business who buys me food, Timmy!"

"Sorry," McGee muttered, the tips of his ears turning red. Tony and Ziva grinned at him.

"So," Tony said, rubbing his hands together, "I guess we're all heading to Stillwater this year."

McGee and Ziva simply stared at him with open mouths. Abby, on the other hand, had once again resumed her bouncing and was nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" the forensic scientist said with gusto.

"What?!" the two agents beside her shouted.

"Tony," Ziva said slowly, "Gibbs will _kill_ us."

"Actually," McGee corrected her, "He'd interrogate, torture, and maim us, and _then_ kill us."

Ziva nodded concedingly. "You have a point, McGee."

"No he doesn't," Tony said breezily. "Look, come on! You know Jack won't mind and even if Gibbs does, he can't exactly do anything with his dad there."

"Oh, we know that," McGee replied, "He may be Gibbs, but even he wouldn't dare to do anything with his father standing over him. It's what he'll do when we get back that we're worried about."

Tony flinched a bit as he considered the possibility, but then shrugged.

"We've got Abby," he stated simply, "And, technically, it was her plan. Gibbs wouldn't do anything to the favorite."

"Thank you, Tony." Abby grinned and gave a slight bow.

Ziva grimaced, but nodded. "Well, alright," she said, looking around, "I guess it might work."

"Yep," Tony enthused.

McGee sighed, but contributed, "You guys want to meet up at my place tomorrow morning? That way we can all head over together."

All four adults looked at each other, nodding their agreement.

"We have a plan," Tony said.

With that, the four parted ways, heading for their separate cars with nothing but the upcoming holiday in mind.


	3. Welcome to Stillwater

Chapter Three: Welcome to Stillwater

"Are we there yet?" McGee grumbled from the backseat.

"Probie!" Tony exploded, banging a fist against the wheel, "If I hear you say that one more time, I'm letting Ziva drive."

"If you had let Zive drive from the beginning we would be there already," McGee muttered.

"Heard that McWhiney," Tony growled.

"He's right, Tony. We've been in this car for _hours_. My legs are totally numb. And I still don't think it's fair that Ziva got to ride shotgun," Abby pouted.

Ziva turned around in her seat to glare at the scientist. "I happen to think that it is very fair."

"Is not! I called it first!"

"Abby," Ziva said calmly, "If I had had to ride in the backseat, do you honestly think I would not have killed McGee by now?"

"Oh." Abby pondered this for a moment, then turned to Tony. Reaching out, she poked him in the arm.

"Let Ziva drive," she commanded. The Israeli grinned at Abby and made to take the wheel from her partner.

"Hey!" Tony yelped, "What the hell are you doing?!"

The car swerved madly as Tony and Ziva fought for control. Finally, Tony, still swearing under his breath, pulled to the side of the road.

"Stupid crazy ninja chicks with their…" The rest of his comment was lost as he got out of the car, slamming the door as hard as he could. Ziva gave Abby another smile before clambering into Tony's seat.

Fifteen stomach-lurching minutes later, they passed a sign.

Welcome to Stillwater, Pennsylvania. Population: 194.

oOo

Gibbs drove slowly through the streets of his hometown, once again relieving the memories that were lurking in every corner. Though it had been less than two months since he was here last, this time, there was no case to distract him from his thoughts.

Pulling up in front of the town's only general store a few minutes later, he got out of the car and slammed the door loud enough to alert his father of his presence. Sure enough, Jackson Gibbs standing on the pavement in front of his store before his son had even grabbed the small travel bag stowed in the backseat.

"Leroy," Jack greeted warmly, hesitating only a moment before pulling his son into a hug.

"Good to see you too, Dad," Gibbs murmured. He stood stock-still as his father held him at arm's length, scrutinizing him with eyes fairly sparkling with happiness.

"Well," he said after a moment, "Come on inside Leroy. You can help me whip up some food to take with us."

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked interestedly. They'd never gone anywhere for Thanksgiving for as long as he could remember. Then again, that had been years ago.

"Oh," Jack said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. Well, every year, a bunch of us old-timers get together at someone's house. Everybody's brings food and we relive the glory days."

"What glory days, Dad?" Gibbs quipped.

"Funny," his father said dryly, though a hint of a smile lurked at the corners of his mouth.

"Anyway," he continued, "This year I think Don Clearwater's hostin'. Bunch of kids like yourself are comin' home too, so it should be pretty lively."

Gibbs shook his head, wondering just how he could still be considered a kid and mentally thanking the deity that had obviously looked out for him. It was bad enough that he would be spending the evening, and probably the next few days, with people he hadn't seen since high school who would undoubtedly take pleasure in telling as many embarrassing stories as humanly possible, but it could have been much, much worse if Tony had gotten a whiff of his Thanksgiving plans. He knew if any of the team were here to witness this, they would never let him live it down.

Suddenly, he heard the honking of a car horn.

"What the…?" Jack began, already out the door before he could finish his sentence. His son followed close on his heels.

The moment he saw the car that was headed toward the store, he sighed.

"Dinozzo," he growled under his breath.

"What?" his father inquired lightly.

"Nothing, Dad," Gibbs replied as he watched the car spin crazily before stopping, perfectly aligned with the edge of the sidewalk.

He groaned as his entire team, plus Abby, piled out of the car.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieked the moment she saw him, running toward him at a breakneck speed and throwing her arms around him. The force of the impact almost sent him sprawling.

"Hey, Abbs," he greeted her. She gave him one final squeeze before letting go.

"And Gibbs Sr., too!" she cried. Jack chuckled and pulled her into a hug before she could launch herself at him.

Gibbs smiled at her before turning to face his team. The smile was immediately replaced with a death glare. Tony, Ziva, and McGee all gulped audibly.

"Hey, Boss," Tony offered weakly as he struggled under Abby's suitcase, beginning to think that maybe this impulsive trip wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs said simply, not offering to help his agent with the luggage he was carrying.

Jack, on the other had, looked positively delighted.

"Tony," he called warmly, pulling the younger man into a hug, "How are you?"

"Great, thanks Jack," Tony said gratefully.

"And how is our lovely Ziva today?"

"Very well, thank you, Jack." Ziva smiled fondly at him, giving him a peck on the cheek before following Tony into the store.

"And Tim? You haven't let my son bully you, have you?"

"No sir," McGee replied with a smile at Jack and an apologetic glance at Gibbs. He too disappeared into the safety of the store, not willing to face Gibbs' wrath.

Jack and Abby, taking their cue from the three agents also headed into the store, leaving Gibbs standing outside alone. Within moments, cheerful chatter had sprung up between the five.

Gibbs just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand.

Great. Just great.


	4. Getting the Party Started

Chapter Four: Getting the Party Started

"If I ever see another sweet potato again, I'm gonna stab myself," Tony whined, plopping himself down in a chair and dropping the knife he'd been using to pare and slice said potatoes onto the kitchen table.

"I am sure no one would have a problem with that, Tony."

Ziva grinned at him as she stirred the batter for the cookies Abby had insisted they bake. Tony snarled and stuck out his tongue in response as he tried to stick a finger in the batter, yelping loudly when his partner's spoon made firm contact with his hand.

Gibbs smiled to himself from where he was helping Abby make a huge Caesar salad. This really wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

After Jack had been updated on everyone's lives, they'd all grabbed their things and walked the block to his house. Though no one had said anything, Gibbs could tell that they all knew it was the same house he had once lived in from their overly curious stares as they looked around. Gibbs chuckled to himself as he thought of how disappointed Tony must have been when he realized that there was nothing that would reveal any big, major secret about his boss's childhood.

"You know," Jack said thoughtfully in response to Tony's potato comment, "I remember one time when Leroy was about ten, he…"

"Can you come help me over here, Dad?" Gibbs asked hurriedly, sensing that his father was about to launch into a story.

"Oh," Jack said, seemingly losing his train of thought, "Sure, son." He grabbed a knife and began chopping some lettuce.

"Well," prompted Tony, excited about the prospect of some insight into Gibbs' past life, "So, what happened."

"Dad," Gibbs muttered, "Please."

"Oh, alright," his father whispered back. To Tony, he said, "Forget about it, my boy. It wasn't all that interesting anyway."

The Italian slumped back into his seat, obviously disappointed.

"Hey, Jack," McGee called from where he'd been pulling sweet potato pies from the oven to cool, "Do you know when we're leaving?"

"'Bout another hour or so," Jack told him.

"An hour!" Abby screeched, surprising everyone, "Are you kidding me?! We still have so much to do!"

Dropping the tomato she'd been slicing, the Goth dashed over to Ziva and, snatching the batter bowl from her hands, began to stir furiously. Ziva looked on bemusedly for a while before picking up Abby's discarded knife and slicing through the rest of the tomatoes so fast her hands became a blur.

Gibbs had to bite back a laugh when he saw the look on Tony's face. The agent was watching Ziva with fearful expression, his eyes darting to and fro as they tried to keep up with the weapon she wielded so expertly.

Ziva, for her part, merely smiled, obviously enjoying the reaction her partner was displaying.

oOo

Gibbs, Abby, Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Jack stood on the Clearwater's front porch, shivering in the crisp night air.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a short, slightly plump woman with iron gray hair pinned up in a neat bun and clear, grass green eyes.

"Well, I can hardly believe it," were the first words out of her mouth, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Haven't seen you around here for quite some time. How've you been, young man?"

Gibbs smiled and accepted the older woman's hug. "Just fine, Mrs. C."

"Aw, honey," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before ushering them all inside, "You aren't eighteen anymore. It's Leah."

"Sure, Leah," Gibbs conceded as they made their way down the front hall dropping their coats on a small couch where a pile of jackets and scarves already lay.

"That's the spirit, dear." She gave him a warm smile before replacing it with a stern look and wagging finger, "But if you dare come near my Erin, I won't regret having to tan your sorry hide again."

Jack laughed so hard he nearly choked.

Gibbs glared at his team, daring them to laugh, and they looked back at him, willing themselves not to. Abby, on the other hand, giggled loudly.

Leah, seemingly undisturbed by the embarrassment she'd caused, pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Put your stuff wherever you can find the space," she said gesturing to the crowded countertops. "We're just waiting on a few more people; we should be ready to eat in 'bout a half-hour. Come on into the living room when you're ready."

With that, she pushed open another door that led presumably to the living room and was gone.

As they moved around plates, pans, and bowls all stacked high with food, Tony seemed to find his courage.

"So, Boss," he said casually, "Who's Erin? Is she pretty?"

"Tony," Ziva hissed, "Are you insane?"

As if in response to her question, Gibbs growled, "Dinozzo! One more word out of your mouth and I'll…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before the door Leah had just disappeared through opened and a petite blond woman stepped through.

"LJ!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him, "Mama told me you were here, but I just couldn't believe it."

"Hey, Erin," Gibbs greeted her. She beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before turning and giving Jack a hug.

"Well," she said, looking around, "I'd give all the rest of you hugs too, but I'm not sure if I know who you are."

At this she looked pointedly at Gibbs, who sighed before beginning the introductions.

"Erin, this is Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David, Tim McGee, and Abby Scuito," he said, pointing to each person, "I work for NCIS now and Tony, Ziva, and Tim are my team. Abby's our forensic scientist. Everyone, this is Erin Clearwater."

"Erin Jacobs," she corrected Gibbs, before smiling and waving.

He stared at her incredulously. "You married Christian?"

She nodded. "Had three kids with him, too."

Jack laughed and patted his son on the arm. "You miss a lot when you're away for so long," he told him wisely.

Gibbs just shook his head.

"Hey Erin?" Abby inquired brightly.

"Uh-huh," the blonde replied.

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure," Erin laughed as she hugged the scientist tightly. "So, forensic science, huh?"

"Yep," Abby said proudly.

"That's pretty cool," Erin told her. She turned to the three agents still staring at her, all with slightly shell-shocked expressions on their faces. "And you guys are federal agents?"

Ziva was the first to recover. "That is right," she confirmed.

"Ok, well, if you don't mind me asking," Erin said, laughing slightly, "What does 'NCIS' stand for?"

The team gave each other knowing looks.

"What?" Erin asked, noticing the glance.

"We were wondering how long it would take you to ask," Tony explained, "Don't think we've ever met anybody who hasn't. It's the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Ah." Erin nodded. She gave Gibbs a questioning look, but, if she was wondering anything, she didn't say it.

"Well, I guess everybody's waiting. Come on inside." Grabbing Abby's hand, who, in turn, grabbed McGee's hand, Erin led the way to the living room.

As soon as the door had closed behind the three, Tony whistled.

"Wow, Boss," he said appreciatively, "She's cute."

The crack of the head slap he received could be heard by all the occupants of the next room.

oOo

Once the food was gone and everybody too stuffed to move, all the guests retreated once again to the living room. Sleepy children sat contentedly on whoever's lap was nearest while adults chattered on, catching each other up on their lives. Gibbs and his team especially were the centers of everyone's attention. They all wanted to know what Leroy Gibbs had been up to in the past 20-odd years and who the mysterious people he'd brought back home with him were.

After addressing the most pressing of questions, Gibbs had retired to an armchair close to the fireplace with Erin's youngest, eight-year-old Janie, falling asleep in his lap.

Tony, on the other hand, was enjoying the spotlight. He'd already gotten several phone numbers, something Gibbs made a mental note to head slap him for later, and was busy asking anyone and everyone for any information they knew about Gibbs' childhood.

Gibbs' eyes swept the room again, taking note of Ziva, who was demonstrating to several wide-eyed teenagers how to break free of handcuffs, and Abby, who'd become fast friends with Erin and was busy telling her all about a particularly difficult case they'd closed a few months ago. McGee, who he almost missed in his scan, was sitting in a corner talking quietly with a man Gibbs recognized as the son of an old friend who had gone on to become a computer programmer. And Jack…

Gibbs had never seen his father so happy. He was obviously well loved among the people here and was currently moving slowly around the room, stopping to talk to everyone he passed.

"Well," Erin sighed as she sank down on the couch, snapping Gibbs from his reverie. Immediately, he made to place the now snoring Janie in her lap, but she held up a hand and shook her head.

"No, it's ok," she told him, "Don't move her. She looks pretty comfortable right where she is."

Gibbs smiled slightly, but didn't reply. The two sat in silence for a few moments, simply watching the people around them interact before Erin cleared her throat.

"So, LJ," she began hesitantly, "NCIS? Whatever happened to the Corp?"

"Left," he said shortly, not offering an explanation.

"Because…" Erin prompted, not willing to let the subject drop.

Gibbs sighed. "Because the Corp was the reason Shannon and Kelly died. Because the Corp took me away when they needed me the most."

Erin's eyes filled with tears and she leaned across the armrest's separating them to lean her head on Gibbs' shoulder, grabbing his left hand in one of hers and one of Janie's in the other.

"She was about Jay's age, wasn't she?" she asked.

Gibbs nodded.

She didn't press him for any more information and he didn't offer it. They sat in silence for the remainder of the party, each lost in their own thoughts.

Once most of the guests had left, Gibbs stood up and passed Janie to Erin, calling to his team that it was time to go.

"Aw, Boss," Tony groaned, "Come on. Five more minutes." He gestured to the woman sitting across from him, a tall brunette Gibbs recognized from his high school days but couldn't quite match with a name. "She's right in the middle of a really good story."

The brunette smiled at Gibbs and his memory was suddenly jolted. Leilani Davis. The same Leilani Davis he'd dated during his sophomore year. Which could only mean…

"Story time's over, Dinozzo," he said gruffly, grabbing the agent by the arm. Leilani grinned at him before turning to Tony.

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow," she promised him before the door closed behind them.

Tony grumbled under his breath as they walked back to Jack's house, but made sure his complaints weren't loud enough for his boss to hear. Lost in his own world, he didn't seem to notice as a slim hand slipped into his back pocket and withdrew a scrap of paper.

Trailing behind, Abby, McGee, and Jack made no attempt to mask their laughter as Ziva stole the list of phone numbers Tony had collected through the night, placing them securely in the hand of a smiling Gibbs.


	5. RIP

Chapter Five: R.I.P.

The first thing Tony noticed as he stumbled into the kitchen at around midnight was the soft glow from the two candles that had been lit and placed at the center of the large Formica tabletop. The second thing he noticed was his boss sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes trained firmly on the candles.

Tony, forgetting all about the drink of water he'd come down for, seated himself across from Gibbs and stared at the candles too. For a period of time that could have been anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, the two sat and thought. After a while, Tony opened his mouth, intent on saying something to his boss.

It was at that moment the rest of the team decided to make themselves known, Abby still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The three sat down.

"We heard some noise," Ziva said by way of explanation. Tony nodded at her, whatever he'd been meaning to say to Gibbs lost.

Suddenly, Abby stood and walked over to the cabinet above the sink. Reaching up, she pulled down several candles and a lighter. Bringing it all back to the table, she proceeded to light one and place it gently down, slightly apart from the two already there.

"For Kate," she said simply as she sat back down. Then she added, "The bestest best friend a girl could ever ask for."

Tony smiled softly at her before pondering out loud, "Now I'll never know whether she had a tattoo on her butt or not."

They all laughed quietly.

McGee reached across the table and lit three candles, placing them in a small triangle.

"Paula and her team."

"Good agents," Gibbs acknowledged, speaking for the first time. Murmurs of agreement resounded.

Ziva lit the next candle.

"For Tali," she said with her head bowed. Her hand hovered over the pile of candles for a while before she finally made up her mind and grabbed another one, lighting it and placing it between Tali's candle and Kate's.

Tony, McGee, and Abby looked at each other, completely confused, but Gibbs met Ziva's eyes in understanding.

"Who's that for?" Abby asked.

"A brother," Ziva replied. Nobody pressed her for more.

Tony cleared his throat and lit his candle, his hand trembling slightly as he set it down.

"Jenny."

Not a word was said as they all remembered the redhead who had once been their boss.

After a few minutes, Gibbs reached toward the pile and they all looked at him. He placed a candle off to one side.

"Agent Lee," he announced unnecessarily.

The glow of the ten candles already dripping wax onto the polished tabletop illuminated the faces of the people surrounding them.

"I gu-guess that's everyone," Tony said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Not everyone."

As one, the five seated at the table turned to face the man in the doorway.

"Not everyone," Jack repeated. Slowly, he too lit a candle and placed it close to Gibbs.

"Your mom."

Gibbs didn't seem to react, but Tony would later swear on his life that he'd seen tears well up in the eyes of his statue-like boss.

"Toda," Ziva whispered.

"Thank you," McGee translated with his eyes fixed on the assortment of candles.

"You guys rock," Abby sniffled.

Neither of the Gibbs' said a word, but each nodded slightly.

"R.I.P." Tony said, finishing off the goodbyes.

At Ziva's inquisitive stare, he added, "Rest in Peace."


	6. Goodbyes

Chapter Six: Goodbyes

The next two days passed in a blur and, sooner than Gibbs had expected, Sunday morning had arrived and it was time to leave. The time after Thanksgiving had been spent either chasing Tony around the town as he tried to wrangle stories out of everyone there or talking to people he hadn't seen in years.

Thankfully, no one had mentioned that night yet, and Gibbs was grateful. He just hoped that they would follow his unspoken pact: what happened in Stillwater, stayed in Stillwater.

Slamming the back door of his car, Gibbs called to his team one last time.

"Coming oh-impatient-one," was Abby's reply as she gave Erin one last hug. The blonde grinned and promised to email whenever she got the chance. Beside her, Tony and Ziva were arguing about who would drive with McGee desperately trying to stay neutral.

"McGee," Gibbs barked.

"Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs snatched the keys from Tony and threw them to the younger agent. "Drive," he commanded.

McGee grinned and all but dashed to the driver's seat as Tony and Ziva looked on, flabbergasted. Their silence lasted for only a second or two, however, because they immediately began fighting over who would ride shotgun.

Deciding to let them yell it out on their own, Gibbs turned to his father.

"Thanks, Dad," he said, genuinely grateful. Jack gave him a hug before giving him one final instruction.

"Don't be a stranger, Leroy."

"Won't," his son promised.

"And Leroy," Jack said as Gibbs turned away.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to bring that team of yours whenever you drop by."

Gibbs swore his father's eyes were twinkling more than usual as he watched them drive off.


End file.
